User talk:Aigis.khl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Isami Tōma page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DinoTaur (talk) 03:16, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Replacing images Hey there. There's something that's been bothering me about you, the fact that you're replacing the images on the site. Don't get me wrong, that's usually a good thing, but the way you're doing it bothers me. You're uploading new images and manually replacing pre-existing ones with them, which means the wiki ends up full of unused images. There's a much better and easier way to do that. It is possible to substitute a pre-existing file. You just have to go to the file's page (example: File:Filename.jpg) and go on "edit". If you click on the triangle on the "edit" button, you'll be given the option to replace that file (or you can go on the file history and click on "Send a new version of this file"), which automatically replaces all the instances of that file with the new one. Either way, keep up the good work. Juan D'Marco 18:18, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi Aigis.khl. I can't help but noticing that you've made the same mistake. However, seeing that the images you've uploaded have different format than those you've replaced, I assumed that you didn't know that the new image and the old have to be in the same format in order to be replaced. Hope this helps. Eldiablogato (talk) 16:17, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I realized you're still making this mistake, so I want to ask you again to replace pre-existing files instead of uploading new ones entirely, if the pre-existing one is of the same format as the older one (like with File:Kuniharu Kakizaki (manga).png and File:Kakizaki.png, which I already fixed. I deleted the formed (and recreated it as a redirection for the latter, so as not to affect the pages where you added it) and reuploaded it as the latter). That takes away the work of editing all pages removing the older image and minimizes the amount of unused files in the site (though in some cases both images can be kept, for illustration/gallery purposes). Juan D'Marco 19:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Also, which chapter does that image of Kakizaki come from? I want to add it to the image's categories. Juan D'Marco 19:20, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:About unused picture You can't delete images unless you're an admin, like me. But don't worry, I'll delete all of the extra images and replace the older ones with the newer ones. :P Juan D'Marco 15:26, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Character Hey. I should start off by saying to leave your messages in my main talk page. The archives are for older messages, so that it doesn't become cluttered. Anyways, the information would be considered spoiler or speculation until it is released (in English) by Viz Media or scanlations. If you can show me a scanlation, then I'll add the information, but if one does not come out, we will add the information on Monday when the Viz version comes out. DinoTaur 20:24, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Adding and deleting pictures. Thanks for informing me where that image of Kakizaki comes from. I've added it to its categories. Also, I realized some good time ago you asked me how to delete images (I didn't see it back then). You can't, unless you're an admin like me, so if you need an image deleted, please tell me. Also, I think I'll make a forum thread so I can get help in adding images to the right categories. Juan D'Marco 15:47, November 8, 2015 (UTC)